Runessansu natsu
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde que se graduaron, y Sousuke, bajo el sol de un mediodía de septiembre, con esos taciturnos ojos de corrientes aguamarina, se pregunta solo una cosa: "Rin, ¿lo estás haciendo bien?"


**R**_unessansu nats__**u**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p><em>Imaginen que esto pasó después de la terrible graduación. Y bueno, Sou-chan que tengas un lindo cumpleaños<em>

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un mes desde que se graduaron, y Sousuke, bajo el sol de un mediodía de septiembre, con esos taciturnos ojos de corrientes aguamarina, se pregunta solo una cosa: "<em>Rin, ¿lo estás haciendo bien?"<em>

"¡Hey, Sousuke!, ayúdame a apilar estas cajas que nos están robando espacio. Esos sujetos solo vinieron a aventarlas"

La voz de un viejo a la derecha lo devuelve a su tarea, y Yamazaki se ajusta la ortesis antes de acercarse, jalando de las correas, apretándola lo necesario.

"Aa"

"Al mismo tiempo. No quiero que tu madre me regañe"

"No pasará nada si te ayudo con esto, _ojaji"_

"Bien, pero solo por esta vez"

Yamazaki se pone en cuclillas, tanteando el peso de la caja. En efecto, solo, con su penosa condición, no podría; pero asistido por su padre el problema está resuelto.

"3, 2..."

Ese conteo en retroceso lo transporta irremediablemente hasta los sucesos ubicados en un tiempo pasado. Aquellos instantes, ahora lejanos, repletos de la hermosa sonrisa en los labios de Matsuoka. De sus momentos juntos cuando todo parecía sencillo y bastaba con fijarse metas para poder alcanzarlas. El sabor amargo de las segundas paletas cada vez que Rin ganaba el piedra-papel-tijera. Las risas y las lágrimas de Matsuoka durante sus derrotas. Su propio entusiasmo y las ansias de ver a Rin cada vez que la mañana se acababa y el sol se dormía entre las sabanas de una luna plateada. Todos esos recuerdos que lo consuelan y lo acaban un poquito más cada vez que los trae de vuelta. Vienen de la nada.

"_Ngh_listo"

Su padre suelta la caja y él por igual.

"¡Hah!"

El hombre se seca el sudor de la frente con la toalla colgada alrededor del cuello, caminando hacia la puerta ubicada en la parte trasera del establecimiento.

"Descansa, yo iré a ayudarle a tu madre con la parrillada"

"¿Ah?"

Sousuke le mira algo extrañado, y su viejo lo nota de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa, no quieres?"

Los ojos cansados pero perspicaces lo analizan y Yamazaki los siente penetrarlo de inmediato. Está acostumbrado ya, por ello ni se inmuta ante la mirada de su papá.

"No es eso"

"Bien, entonces"

Su réplica satisface al padre que pronto pone un pie dentro del local.

"_Ojaji"_

Deteniéndose cuando Sousuke vuelve a hablar.

"¿Mmm?"

"Gracias"

La amena sonrisa, los ojos calmos y sinceros, aquella sencilla palabra inundada de sentimientos, bastan para que el señor comprenda lo que Sousuke ha dicho en tan solo 7 letras.

"Aa"

Su padre responde, adentrándose por completo, dejándole solo con el verano aún danzando en el pavimento. Las cajas apiladas, los árboles y arbustos cercando la casa, el firmamento celeste cubierto de nubes que el viento deshace lo invitan a sentarse en la banca de madera pegada al muro del establecimiento. Con la vista puesta nuevamente en el cielo.

"No podemos regresar, ¿eh, Rin?"

Las cigarras tocando contra los troncos de los árboles y el calor fluctuante lo tranquilizan. Sousuke cierra los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el muro, manteniendo la cara alzada, con las piernas separadas y ambos brazos en medio de estas, es la posición idónea adoptada. Quiere relajarse, perderse en sus memorias aunque duelan, porque eso es ahora lo único que le resta.

Un par de golondrinas planean cerca, intentando hallar un sitio donde empezar su nido. Sousuke entre abre los ojos para cerciorarse de que se trata de ellas. Cuando reconoce ese traje oscuro y la cola tan característica vuelve a cerrarlos. Restándole importancia a ese par de aves enamoradas.

"¿A dónde, Sousuke?"

Una respuesta tardía resuena, en un sonido que sus oídos adoran. Es una melodía agradable, hermosa. Yamazaki endereza la cabeza, despacio, sin prisa. Asomando sus ojos gélidos y verdes. Manteniéndolos al frente, girando la cabeza lentamente. Posando las pupilas en la esbelta figura enmarcada por las frondosas copas de los árboles. Y abriendo la mirada por completo cuando reconoce aquel fino cuerpo.

"...Rin"

"Yo"

Allí de pie está Matsuoka, con sus cabellos rojos y su piel de espuma blanca. Allí en un día como este, después de un mes que para Sousuke ha sabido a años, siglos si pudiera vivirlos. No se incorpora de inmediato, quiere verlo, desde esa corta distancia fijada entre ambos.

"¿Te has escapado?"

Le pregunta en un tono alegre, risueño, casi como si se estuviera burlando, Rin lo nota y hace una mueca de disgusto, deformando la ceja izquierda y cargando los labios hacia la derecha.

"No digas tonterías"

Sousuke le observa, sonriente, sin decirle nada, aun desde la banca.

"Le pedí permiso al entrenador"

"¿Qué le dijiste para que te lo concediera siendo tan solo un novato?"

Los ojos llegan al límite de apertura, y Yamazaki siente algo perforarle lento el vientre. Los iris bermejos de Rin le observan en completo silencio, y Sousuke no quiere empezar a divagar sin entender más aquello. Pero Matsuoka parece adivinar su temor y de inmediato contesta: "Es el cumpleaños de un amigo a quien amo tanto que por el haría lo que sea para reparar sus alas rotas con el único objetivo de devolverlo al cielo al que pertenece. Pero sobre todo a mi lado, porque es con él con quien quiero volar por siempre"

Hay magia, un conjuro en sus palabras, en sus labios grana y esa bella mirada escarlata. Es una transformación, un cambio, y una fantasía aplicada directamente en la parte de su espalda. Sousuke puede sentir el fuego vivaz de Rin quemarle, a su carne abrirse y la playera a rayas que lleva puesta rasgarce. Y a un par de alas abrirse detrás de él.

"Sousuke, feliz cumpleaños"

No puede detenerlo, el poder espantoso que Rin posee.

Yamazaki se levanta, extendiendo su mano hacia Matsuoka, quiere alcanzarlo y desesperado, con las facciones rotas y la tristeza estrujándole la garganta, lo hace. Tocando la mejilla de Rin, quien quieto, omnipotente, le sonríe dulcemente.

"Rin"

"Aa"

Sousuke tiembla, sus alas se agitan, y siente que puede llorar por una eternidad.

"Sigues siendo un romántico idiota"

"¿Es así?"

"Ahahah"

Yamazaki apoya la frente con la de Matsuoka, y riendo contra sus labios deja los besos que tanto había anhelado dejar en ellos a medias.

"¿Eh?, ¿que no es Rin?, hombre cuanto has crecido"

De pronto su padre vuelve, con los ánimos a tope, interrumpiéndolos.

"Señor, lamento haber venido sin avisarles"

Sousuke se aparta, dejando paso a que Matsuoka salude con una reverencia algo marcada.

"Descuida, es bueno verte de nuevo. El tiempo te ha vuelto una belleza como tu madre"

Rin se sonroja, puede verlo, y eso aunque a Yamazaki le agrada no da pie a que siga su progenitor con la broma.

"_Ojaji"_

Su padre cesa, pero de igual forma ignora la mueca de Sousuke, mirándolo de reojo sin perder el entusiasmo con el que se ha anunciado.

"Te quedarás a la parrillada, ¿no? Vamos, a mi mujer también le dará gusto"

Su padre hace la invitación con un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole a Rin que acceda a entrar a la casa.

"¿Es buena idea el que me quede?"

"Si no lo haces me tocara tu porción de carne"

Yamazaki se burla, dándole a entender con ello que no hay problema en que acepte quedarse, al fin y al cabo ha venido desde tan lejos para visitarlo.

"¡Oi, todavía no he dicho que me iré!"

"Hahahahah"

Rin lo golpea en la pantorrilla, encantadoramente ofendido, mientras que él se mofa de la absurda situación. Mientras que deja a esas alas nuevas agitarse, provocando una brisa que se lleva las melancólicas memorias que lo atan a un destino que hoy no quiere seguir pisando.

_Rin, no importa ya si no podemos volver. Es suficiente para mi saber que por muy alto que vueles puedes bajar a verme. Justo como lo has hecho ahora_

"¡Sousuke, Rin!, ya está la comida"

"Ya vamos"

* * *

><p><strong>終<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Pasa que ayer andaba buscando imágenes de Rin en pixiv y me topé con una que decía: _Feliz cumpleaños Sousuke_, y pues decidí buscar qué día cumplía este hombre y tadah! Resultó ser hoy, so, aquí algo light para celebrarle su cumple al tiburón ballena.


End file.
